Annabeth chase vs Katniss Everdeen
Summary Percy jackson vs hunger games Will the daughter of Athena outwit the mockingjay or will the girl on fire prevail as victor once again? Interlude Wiz: These are no ordinary book damsels Boomstick: Yeah, these b*tches p*ss me off more than that musical abomination! Wiz: no Boomstick! Ahem, they are heroines and role models for every day children. Boomstick: Not really! Wiz: SHUT UP, what I’m trying to say is that they’re iconic female book characters for the 21st century! Aqua-pineapple-princess: (sigh) Like Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Wiz: and Katniss Everdeen, the mockingjay Boomstick: He’s Wiz, she’s Aqua and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: and it’s our job to analyse the weapons, armour and skill to see who would win in a death battle! Rules * Like Clarisse vs Cato, this death battle will be situated in the cornucopia of the 74th Hunger games * Katniss will be wearing her mockingjay armour * There will be a big stash of weapons in the centre of the cornucopia ** This will include a bow and arrow set, annabeth’s knife, cap and shield ** Her weapons (her knife and arrows) will be able to attack Katniss,though being made of Celestial Bronze.(and Katniss being human) * If you are hungry you can buy yourself a burger to satisfy yourself ^_^ ^_~ ^_^ Annabeth Chase (cue light em up) Boomstick: Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena is one of the most bad*ss b*tches I’ve ever seen Wiz: wait that doesn’t make sense, isn’t Athena a maiden goddess like Artemis and Hestia Aqua-pineapple-princess: Annabeth is a creation of Athena’s pure thoughts and her father’s mortal integrity. She entered the world the same way her mum did, she sprang out of her mother’s head'' Wiz: Ok… Annabeth like her mother possesses extreme intelligence which can sometimes be of help Annabeth: Just look through the glass Wiz: Or not Clarisse: If it’s not related to the battle then it’s useless '''Boomstick: Annabeth was given this' f*cking awesome celestial bronze knife at the age of seven, now I know what you are thinking. Why the f*ck would someone give a seven year old a knife?!' Aqua-pineapple-princess: When you are a half-blood, priorities come first and when I mean by priorities I mean by life.' Wiz: despite losing it, like Tyson’s shield, Screwattack have managed to recover her knife. '''Boomstick: Annabeth also has this awesome shield that has a completely normal face. Thank the gods, I hated Aegis Wiz: This shield can project images of specific areas, making it easier for Annabeth to survey the arena and use it to her advantage Boomstick: Annabeth also has this awesome Yankees cap that can make her invisible ' Aqua-pineaple-princess: like all Percy Jackson combatants, Annabeth has a fatal flaw, which is known as Hubris Boomstick: humus?! I love humus how could anyone hate… Wiz: HUBRIS not humus. Hubris is deadly pride. Hubris is basically someone who specialises in a specific subject, then the person states that he or she is better than the god that specialises in that subject. An example is the myth of Arachne Boomstick: Annabeth, despite her humbris flaw, she is a great strategists and knows how to defeat formidable enemies with sheer strategy.' ''Aqua-pineapple-princess: It’s pronounce HUBRIS! '''Wiz and Boomstick: Whatever Wiz: Will Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, triumph over Katniss Everdeen, the mockingjay? Percy: Time to fight Annabeth: That is the smartest thing you’ve said all day Aqua-pineapple-princess: OUCH! Katniss Everdeen (Cue rue's lullaby) Wiz: Every year the 12 districts of Panem will select a male and female to enter in the hunger games, an event that 24 young men and women between the ages of 12 and 18 must fight to the death Aqua-pineapple-princess: On the 74th annual hunger games, like every year, two tributes where picked from the glass balls, one being Katniss’ younger sister Primrose Everdeen.' '''Boomstick: And Katniss did one of the most stupidest things anyone would ever do Katniss: I volunteer as tribute! Aqua-pineapple-princess: Boomstick, how’s that stupid, it’s brave! What would you do if your younger brother that was reaped and forced to fight to the death?' '''Boomstick: umm let it go Wiz: huh, I guess if he died, the cold never bothered you anyway Aqua-pineapple-princess: they say an act of true love thaws a frozen heart, I guess I’m wrong Wiz: Alright enough of Disney, we’re getting off track! Ahem, Katniss has been a superb archer ever since her father died. Peeta: My father says she always shoots them in the eye Boomstick: HOLY SH*T! ' ''Aqua-pineapple-princess: After spending many years with her friend Gale, Katniss also learnt how to master the art of throwing knives. She also can build traps with skill and can strategize' Katniss to rue: Light this palm on fire and it will smoke like crazy, the careers will leave and then I’ll blow up the food Wiz: Katniss also has armour, which protects vital parts like the heart. Her flaw is that she is very protective Katniss: I volunteer as tribute Boomstick: And once whoever she’s protecting dies well things get a bit… Katniss: Rue, it’s gonna be okay, everything is going to be fine (Marvel suddenly appears and throws his spear, Katniss sidesteps and shoots an arrow at Marvel’s chest. Marvel falls to the ground and Katniss turns her head just to see Rue looking down and pulling out the spear) Aqua-pineapple-princess executes the district 12 salute and Rue’s four note tune'' '''Boomstick: I still don’t get that' music thing Wiz: Katniss is also willing to put her own life at risk to save Peeta?! And that guy is always trying to get himself killed. (Shows a series of scenes when Peeta almost dies) Katniss: WHERE’S PEETA? Aqua-pineapple-princess: (sigh) I’m surprised Peeta’s not dead yet Wiz: Will Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, defeat Annabeth chase, the daughter of Athena? Katniss: If you burn, you burn with us! Pre-death battle Wiz: Okay the combatants are set Aqua-pineapple-princess: Let’s end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death battle Katniss and Annabeth rise on opposite podiums on the cornucopia Aqua-pineapple-princess: LET THE DEATH BATTLE BEGIN!' '''FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYY2r1O3bzQ Both girls leap off their respective podiums and grab for weapons. Annabeth lunges for her shield and knife and Katniss slings on her quiver with arrows and launches and arrow in Annabeth’s direction. The child of Athena responds this offence by lifting her shield. Annabeth is fleeing from Katniss as well as looking for her cap. Annabeth notices her cap is on the top of the pile of weapons so she decides to climb it. Katniss: Get back here you! Katniss shoots an arrow at Annabeth’s back, but the head counsellor yet again turns around and puts her shield up for defence. Katniss then grumbles and climbs after Annabeth, she grabs her leg and Annabeth screams and kicks Katniss in the face, causing the girl on fire to fall to the ground and become separated from her bow. Katniss then picks up a throwing knife and flings it at Annabeth’s direction. Annabeth then skilfully dodges the weapon and dons on her cap. She immediately turns invisible. Katniss: Where are you? Annabeth: here! She immediately removes her cap and stabs the mockingjay’s head with her knife… Katniss looks up to see that the knife goes through her head. Annabeth’s eyes widen. Annabeth: Wait, you’re a mortal?! Katniss then confiscates her cap and tries to stab Annabeth’s head, with one of the throwing knives. Annabeth ducks and bites Katniss’ knife hand causing the tribute to drop the knife. Annabeth picks it up and runs to stab Katniss in the heart but Katniss kicks Annabeth in the chest. She scrambles for the bow as Annabeth recovers. She threads an arrow and launches it at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena dodges and rubs her shield rapidly. As Katniss runs to Annabeth to make her kill, the demigod runs from the cornucopia and into the dense forest. Katniss runs after her, the tribute follows Annabeth from the sound of her loud footsteps. The steps suddenly become quiet, Katniss looks around attentively in search for Annabeth. Annabeth: HEAD’S UP! Katniss looks up just in time to see Annabeth in a tree and her knife falling, blade first, on her head. Katniss tried to dodge it but it was too late. Annabeth hops off the tree to collect her cap from the now-dead Katniss Annabeth: Whew that was brutal KO! After death battle explanation Aqua-pineapple-princess: there goes district 12’s pride'' Wiz: Katniss may surpass Annabeth with both strength and weapon diversity but she doesn’t have one thing Annabeth has… '''Boomstick: Stealth, Catnip may have Annie’s' cap but she’s still got that stupid shield Aqua-pineapple-princess: As well as using her shield, Annabeth had both the upper-hand and the element of surprise'' '''Boomstick: Looks like the odds were' not in Katniss’s favour! Aqua-pineapple-princess: That sucked, dude'' Wiz: the Winner is Annabeth Chase Next time on death battle '''Boomstick: Next time on death battles' Anonymous character 1: I will continue my journey in order to crush evil in censored Anonymous character 2: No need to worry Aqua-pineapple-princess: Okay has anyone watched frozen! Great, now who remembers the song “the first time in forever”? Great! Cause for the first time in forever, I’m not using a book character! If you know who these characters are, please comment below and be excited! Trivia * This Aqua-pineapple-princess’ 2nd death battle featuring a Percy Jackson character and a hunger games character * This fight references to Frozen as Wiz, Boomstick and Aqua use to some memorable quotes from the movie itself * This is the third time there was only one victor, which is a Percy Jackson character. The first one was Clarisse, followed by Leo and now Annabeth * Boomstick utilizes the common and memorable quote of the hunger games, “may the odds be ever in your favour”, to describe Katniss’ demise * Aqua-pineapple-princess is now a co-host after interrupting four death battles in a row * It is evident Aqua-pineapple-princess hate Peeta Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015